


Needed

by FrozenHeartsDontBeat



Category: Frozen (2013), elsanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHeartsDontBeat/pseuds/FrozenHeartsDontBeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all well and good for the Valentine sisters as they lived their normal lives. However, what no one knew was that the two sister's lives would change forever, and they would learn that the power to overcome their obstacles doesn't come from themselves, but from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Carrion

In a moment I'm lost

Dying from the inside

Her eyes take me away

Tear me apart from the inside out

"Carrion" - Parkway Drive

* * *

 

Anna sat on her bed, totally engulfed in her music as she looked around and saw the various band posters that were plastered against the wall in a very neat order, almost entirely covering the area behind her headboard of her bed. Most girls her age weren't necessarily "in" to the things Anna was interested in, such as metal bands, and going to concerts where people push each other around and jump on top of one another, but Anna cared little to none. She looked preppy, her shining red hair in her signature two braids, dangling down past her freckled shoulders, stopping at her chest. Anna's eyes were a bright teal blue, but all the while in her dark room, they looked blandly grey.

She sat alone in her room, listening to the words as not only words, but as feelings that Anna could relate to. Feelings of sadness, feelings of happiness, and, in this case, feelings of want and regret. Anna's eyes twinkled slightly, causing a single tear to trickle down her freckled cheek and onto her lap. Sadness and self loathing cascaded onto her, as she burst into a volley of tears and whines. Anna fell backwards and rolled into a ball shape, clutching her own legs tightly.

_What have I done?_

She closed her eyes.

_What have I done...?_

* * *

 

A day ago, Elsa sat in her room, unaware of anything that is happening in the world around her as she was intertwined to her studies. Her book on leadership skills had pages upon pages of dread for Elsa, as she feared the thought of having to stand in front of a throng of people, giving them orders and controlling their lives. She sighed, putting the book down. She ran her long fingers through her blonde hair, letting out a breath that she wasn't aware she was holding. That's when she heard knocking at the door. "Elsa? Can I come in?" Anna requested.

Elsa let a small smile slide across her face, and replied, "Come on in."

Anna sat on Elsa's bed while Elsa turned on the blu-ray player and popped a movie in. Elsa then turned around and jumped onto her bed, causing Anna to bounce a little. Both girls laughed, seeing how childish they could still be together. Elsa was the one who realized that they were staring into each other's eyes, and gave a slight chuckle.

"You know, I don't feel 21 when I'm with you." Elsa blinked a few times, lost in thought. "Does that sound dumb?"

"No, not at all," Anna replied with a smile, "I feel the same way! Well, except I'm not 21 yet."

Elsa managed to smirk just so slightly as to not make her sister aware of her evident happiness that Anna was causing her. "Well, don't rush it. Once you get out of high school, you're going to miss it something fierce."

Anna smiled, "Well I've always missed seeing you in the hallways at school. When we always sat by each other at lunch, and walked home every day. You helped me with homework, and I'd cook you food," a slight smile making its way onto Anna's face, causing her freckles to dance.

Elsa closed her eyes and moaned at the thought of Anna's cooking. "Speaking of which," Elsa commented, giving Anna a pleading look, "it looks like you have some homework, and I'm starving."

Anna let a sweet smile spread across her lips. "Then let's go get some shit done."

* * *

 

Anna looked over from the kitchen and saw her older sister biting the stems of her reading glasses, looking intently into the homework that Anna had done, but was unsure if she was correct on her answers or not. Elsa hummed all the while, figuring out solutions in her head. Anna smiled, thinking of all the times that she shared with her sister at an earlier age, and then returning her attention to the boiling water on the stove. Anna held her face close to the steam, relaxing her almost entirely. There was something that didn't make sense to her, but wasn't about to pry when times have been so good between her and her sister.

_God, there's nothing that could really make this any better. I'm finally hanging out with my sister again, and she's not shutting me out again. Now if only I could figure out why exactly she shut me out in the fir-_

Anna's thought was cut short by the smell of burning chicken broth, and Elsa saying her name in a stern manner, putting her hand on Anna's freckled shoulder, close to her neck.

Anna snapped back to reality at the warm touch of her sister, shook her head, cursed, and reached over to take the chicken off of the burner. Elsa turned on the cooking vents, allowing the foul scent of burnt chicken basted in a buttery mix of ingredients to escape the kitchen without having to open up a window, which would let the chilling winter air inside.

"Man, ever since I was able to see you cook I've never seen you burn anything! Until now, that is," said Elsa as she looked down at the broth. "Is your mind somewhere else or something?"

Anna blushed, obviously disappointed in herself, but not because she burned her first meal, but because she burned Elsa's meal. "I-I'm so sorry, I can c-cook you something else..." Anna stuttered, reaching for her broth.

She couldn't find it with her hand, however, and turned around to search for it, only to see her sister back at the table, checking Anna's work, spoon in hand, savoring the meal that Anna prepared for her.

Anna couldn't help but let a smile move her lips.

_I have the best sister a person could ever ask for._

"Love you, sis," Anna said through her smile.

Elsa looked up, met her sister's eyes, and smiled back. "Love you too, Anna."

Elsa then looked back down at the work she was checking, and Anna went up the stairs of the house, passing the note that their parents left on the table, stating that they were staying the night with some friends.

* * *

 

Anna walked past the walls of the hallway, decorated to near-perfection with pictures of relatives, as well as photographs of Anna and Elsa's childhood. She yawned, growing weary to the time of day. Wiping her eyes, she passed by her sister's room and saw something awfully peculiar. Elsa's door had been left wide open.

Usually, when Elsa would go out, she would lock her door with a key that only she carried.

Elsa's words came to mind when Anna saw the open door, stating that, "My room is my key to solitude when I need to think. It's the only place I can get away."

Anna shook her head.

"It seems like all Elsa ever wanted when she got out of high school was solitude..."

The younger sister stood staring at the door, and took the moment of opportunity to see what might have kept Elsa away from her all these years. She barely opened Elsa's bedroom door at all, and then all at once to avoid any noise the door might have made to notify the older sister of Anna's doings. Then, before she knew what to look for, she realized another reason Elsa kept her door closed.

Stacks upon stacks of books lay piling up almost halfway to the ceiling, engulfing and outnumbering anything else Elsa's room might have had to offer. Anna could barely find her way around the maze of literature, and carefully inched her way to Elsa's bed, where she does most of her reading and college work.

_Or at least I think. It's been three years since I even laid eyes on this bed._

Seeing the bed made Anna sigh, thinking back to when she, Elsa and Punzel, their cousin, would have sleepovers in the exact bedroom Anna now had to sneak into to even catch a glimpse of what lied inside.

Anna's face switched emotions, when she remembered Elsa would have Anna come into her room and watch scary movies with her so they wouldn't be alone. Elsa and she would be wrapped up in a blanket, hugging each other and holding on even tighter when a jumpscare or scary part came on screen.

Anna sighed once more, but in a completely different way than the first time.

She remembered the warmth that she felt when she held her sister in her arms, not only physically, but also emotionally. Those times meant more than anything to Anna, even if it meant that she would go to bed with nightmares from watching the cheesy, underfunded horror movies from decades ago.

_Why can't it be that way again? If only she could see how much it hurts me when she shuts me out, then maybe she would understand why I need her. I need my sister again._

She opened her eyes, completely unaware that she had them closed, and immediately saw a book and an opened letter on her side table by her bed. Anna turned around, making sure she wasn't being watched, and looked at the book.

"Beginners Guide to Leading Others to Success: Volume One"

Anna frowned.

_This isn't like Elsa. Why is she reading books on how to become a leader when she doesn't even get out much and talk to people anyway?_

Anna looked in her other hand and saw the opened letter. She sat the book down and held the envelope with both hands, a mental battle between her raged on to determine if she wanted to actually pry into her sister's personal life without her permission. A second later, without giving it a second thought, she reached into the envelope. Nothing.

"ANNA!"

Anna turned around quickly to see her sister standing in the doorway of her own room, chest puffed out and both hands clenched together to make fists. Anna, mouth agape, looked down at her left hand halfway into the empty envelope.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"E-Elsa! I-I-I can explain!" Anna stammered, almost unable to spit the words out. Elsa marched nimbly past the towers of books, and reached Anna, furiously yanking the envelope out of her hand and using it to point to the door. Elsa looked disgusted.

"Get out, Anna," Elsa said sternly, her head fixated on the floor below her, her chest expanding and retracting heavily with every rage-fueled breath, "just get out."

"Elsa, I just wanted to know-"

"I don't care what you wanted to know! You sneaked into my room and rummaged through my personal business! What made you think you had the right to do such a thing?"

"Maybe the fact that you shut me out for three years! I couldn't even talk to you for more than five minutes because you'd always be in your room or at Punzel's house! It's like you tried to avoid me!"

"Maybe I did!" Elsa blurted out, a tightness about her voice that Anna had come to realize as frustration, which made the statement sting even more. "Maybe I shut not just you out, but everyone out because maybe I don't want anyone to get upset about the choices I make, or the thoughts and feelings I keep inside. I don't want to keep you out Anna, but I have to keep you from getting too attached to my personal life!" Tears welled in Elsa's eyes now, as Anna felt some of her own start to build up behind her eyes.

"I miss you Elsa. I miss you!" Tears were now flowing from Anna's eyes as she was unable to hold them back any longer. "We were so close, and we can be that way again. I just want to know what's making you shut me out!"

"Please Anna! Just go!" Elsa managed to say those last few words between sniffles, and pointed to the door again, a clear indicator that this conversation is as good as over. Anna shifted around her sister and delicately made her way to the door leading to the hallway. She turned around, face still at a downwards angle to where Elsa could only see her bangs hang over her face, with a sad demeanor about her that made Elsa feel like the worst person in history.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," sniffled Anna, "Can... Can we just forget this happened and go back to the way it was today?" Anna looked up, a single tear falling from her left eye, "Please?"

Elsa, for a brief moment of weakness and anger at the way she had treated her sister, about returned the apology. But she shook her head, more so to clear her thoughts than to deny her sister's plea.

"I don't know how it's going to be from here on, but my trust that I had to build up for anyone is now gone, especially if I can't trust my own sister to mind her own business. Please don't come back in my room." Elsa then turned around, and sat the envelope she was still holding back down into its original place.

Anna turned, not saying a word, and closed Elsa's bedroom door shut with her back.

Anna, feeling her face contort slightly, knew that she was about to cry. She sprinted to her room and flung herself on her bed, slamming her door shut as she ran past it, out of anger and self loathing. She tried to open her eyes, but had a difficult time doing so as the salty tears flowed out every time they shut.

She managed to find her iPhone, and plugged the earbuds that were beside it in. She flipped through her songs, having to look through thick tears and sniffles, and finally found a song that reflected her current mood. She pushed play, and laid down again, this time not holding anything back as the lyrics spoke to her on a level that caused her to almost recapture everything that was said and done in Elsa's room. Anna closed her wet eyes, and tried to find some sleep.

In a moment I'm lost, dying from the inside. Her eyes take me away; tear me apart from the inside out.


	2. The Morning After

Plates were laid on the table in a fashion to where the sisters' dad would be at the head of the table, Elsa would be to his right, and Anna to his left, letting his wife sit at the opposite end of the table. This was how the family always sat down to eat, whether it was lunch, dinner, or breakfast. The burners on the stove sizzled when eggs touched the heated pans, causing them to turn to a more thicker state. The father made his way over to the stove and continued to make his family his signature breakfast omelets. He hummed as he cooked, happily moving his hands meticulously, but gracefully as he made his tasty creation.

Elsa, unable to take a shower since Anna was occupying it already, slumped into the kitchen. Her father sensed someone else's presence, and turned his head to see his daughter, dressed in a crop top t-shirt and baggy, plaid pajama pants, also heavy-eyed and whose hair was a mess.

He chuckled slightly, "Good morning Elsa," he said in his gruff, but loving voice. Elsa reached up with her right arm, grabbed it with her other, and leaned back, showing off her pale, but toned, stomach, triggering a yawn.

"Good morning dad," Elsa said sleepily, as she finished her yawn and hunched over, causing her back to pop a few times. "What time did you and mom get home?"

Her dad chuckled slightly, "Got home pretty early, around eleven. I'm honestly surprised that you and Anna were asleep. I figured you both would be up to something."

Elsa looked back at the staircase that led to the hallway where the sister's rooms were, and sighed slightly. "I was surprised too."

* * *

 

Anna was up against the wall of the shower, feeling the warm water hit her skin and roll down her body. She inspected every water droplet that rolled from her pale, freckled chest, down her abdomen, and all the way down her legs to her toes. The water that steamed off her body made a relaxing pitter-pattering noise as it hit the shower floor, causing Anna to lay her head backwards, letting her bright red hair become darkened by the soothing water and letting her experience a sense of pleasure as the water ran down her scalp, traveling down her spine, making its way to her buttocks. Anna massaged her scalp with the shampoo that her sister bought her for her birthday.

_If there was some way I could take back what I did, I would. I didn't want to upset her but I wanted to know why she kept me out. I just want it to be like it was…_

Anna frowned, eyes still closed as to not get any of the soapy water in her eyes.

_Well it's too fucking late now. There's no way she'll even let you close to in now._

Anna tensed, closing her eyes even harder than before.

_It was going so perfect, and you had to fuck it all up! You couldn't just be happy with the way it was going?! You did this to yours-_

THUMP THUMP THUMP

Anna let out a surprised squeal, losing control of her hands as they flailed aimlessly, and pushed herself against the wall so if anyone came barging in, they wouldn't see her in all her nakedness.

"Anna! Get out of the shower, honey! There won't be any hot water left for me," said the sweet, honey-like voice that Anna recognized as her mother.

Anna fell the coolness of the liquid that streamed down her body, and hadn't realized that the water had gotten very chilly.

"Alright mom! I'll be done in a sec!"

"Thank you sweetie," her mom said as she left from in front of the door leading to the bathroom.

_Jesus Christ, she knocks like a man._

Anna turned off the water and couldn't help but laugh slightly as she noticed just how oblivious she had been in thought. She closed her eyes with delight at the feeling of her soft towel as she dried her breasts and the rest of the surrounding areas around her chest, moving on to her arms, then to her legs, drying off the more personal areas lastly, and put on a sports bra for comfort. She wrapped her still-wet hair in a different towel, and slipped into some panties that she laid out prior to getting into the shower. Anna looked into the mirror, fogged over with condensation from her time in the shower before the water became cold. Anna smiled and let out a laugh that increased with every passing second.

_Man, the water must have been pretty cold. My nipples look like mount Everest. I might need something more than just this bra, or I'm going to get some strange looks at breakfast._

Anna pulled a "I Killed The Prom Queen" t-shirt on, and slipped into some pajamas, and walked out of the bathroom and into her room to change.

* * *

 

Anna walked down the stairs being careful about falling, as she pushed a cotton swab into each ear, cleaning out any water that was left over. She saw Elsa and her dad preparing to put food out on the table for everyone, and rushed to help them do so. As she passed her parents' room, she heard her mother muttering something about a new water heater, which brought a silly grin across Anna's face as she briskly walked into the kitchen, meeting her dad by putting her arms around him, and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Good morning daddy," Anna said happily.

"Morning rabbit," her father said with a smile as he squeezed his daughter's arms that were locked around his chest.

"Omelets today?" Anna jeered with a fake sense of questioning.

"These will taste better than the last ones, I think," her father said, looking intently at his cuisine creations. "The last one's that I made were kind of sloppy. Especially since we were out of no stick spray and I almost flung one to the roof trying to get it off the damn pan."

Elsa chuckled; remembering the whole scene in her head as she carefully laid the plates on the table. "But dad, how can these be better than the last, when the last ones were the best?"

Her dad let out a hearty laugh, "Thanks for trying to butter me up, but the answer is still no."

Elsa smirked, "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to try harder then."

Anna, who was getting the silverware out of the drawers, shot a quizzical look in the direction of her sister and father. Elsa, almost seemingly sensing Anna's glare, turned around. "Sorry Anna, but you can't know yet," she said, closing her eyes and letting her cheeks rise with her smile.

_Great. Another secret._

"Oh, okay," Anna said, with a hint of pain in her voice.

Elsa immediately picked up on Anna's tone, and opened her eyes, letting the smile fade away.

"It's something you can't know yet," letting a different kind of smile slide across her face, this time almost dark and sensual, "because it's for you. A late birthday present from me."

Anna stood there; trying to soak up what exactly had just been said by her sister, who Anna had thought was furious at her due to last night's intrusions to Elsa's privacy.

_A present? For me? Even after what I did in her room?_

Anna felt a rush of emotion come over her as these thoughts raced through her mind.

_I seriously have the best sister in the world, hands fucking down._

"Well, if you want it anyway. You don't have to take it if you don't want it."

Anna snapped to reality, realizing that her sister stood in front of her with her shoulders slouched, the smile gone from her face. Anna quickly hugged her sister, pulling her in closely, and laying her head on Elsa's shoulder, right where it meets the neck.

"I'm gonna love it no matter what it is. Thank you."

Elsa, stunned by the swiftness at which her sister grabbed her, hugged Anna back, letting a smile control her lips.

"I haven't given it to you silly, don't thank me yet." Elsa felt her sisters breath on her neck as she laughed, almost making her tense up.

"Omelet's ready!" Her father boomed loud enough to let his wife and everyone else in the neighborhood know.

_Holy God. That was unexpected._

Anna broke up the hug without letting her dad or her sister know of her surprise of her dad's booming voice, giving the older sister a tight squeeze before letting her go, giving Elsa a sense of gratitude. "Ready to eat?"

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at her sister, still smiling.

Anna looked at her sister, "You have no idea."

* * *

 

The family ate together, forks clinking on the porcelain plates as they devoured the delicious omelets. They laughed, regarding stories that their father and mother told of their time at their friends' house. Anna cherished the time that her family spent together, having minuscule amounts of time where her sister, mom, and dad were all in the same place, let alone talking and laughing with one another.

Elsa, trying hard to cover her mouth while her dad amused the table with the story of how he and his friend once tried to ding-dong-ditch a house and he was shot in the buttocks with a pellet gun, was soaking in the family time like a sponge, regarding everything that was said as precious. Elsa was gone the most out of all the members of the family, having to go to college and meeting with Punzel on most weekdays to share homework and go on girl nights.

Elsa sighed, more audibly than she had wanted it to come out, and looked at her family, who was looking at her with smiling faces.

Smiling back, Elsa let out a heartfelt laugh.

"I miss this. I miss being with my family every morning," Elsa looked down at her plate, "and I definitely miss your omelets dad."

Her father chuckled, and put his hands on the back of his head, locking his fingers behind his think brown hair, looking quite pleased with the compliment he received.

Anna stood up then, "Excuse me mom, may I be excused?"

Anna's mother looked at her, and smiled, causing her eyes to close slightly. "Of course dear."

Anna went to put her plate in the sink and then made her way to the stairs.

Elsa hurriedly wiped her mouth with a napkin and asked if she may be excused as well. After given the same acceptance as her sister, she followed the same procedure as Anna, and half-ran to the stairs.

Elsa reached the top of the stairs, and looked to her left, the direction of her sister's room. She didn't see anything, so she walked to Anna's bedroom door, and knocked rhythmically on her door, loud enough for her to hear to hear the reports over her music that constantly played in Anna's room.

Nothing was heard from inside, so Elsa turned around to look in the other direction, leading to balcony access from the game room, where Anna goes when she wants to get away from everything. Elsa made her way to the doors of the game room, and upon opening them, found it exactly as it had been left from the last time she was there. Even the game of "War" that she started with Anna remained untouched from the last time they played.

Elsa chuckled. She remembered how Anna was winning by a long shot, and it was evident in the size of Anna's deck almost double the size of Elsa's. She looked up from the table where the card game was played at, and saw the doors that open up to the balcony.

Elsa sighed, not wanting to really talk out in the cold December air. She trudged on, dedicated to find her sister. She put both of her hands on one of the two doors, and pushed, letting a blast of cool air hit her in the face, causing her already messy hair to blow back slightly. "Elsa?"

* * *

 

"I know you weren't snooping through my personal stuff on purpose."

Elsa's sudden statement made Anna tense up, and then look at her. The two sisters sat on the balcony, looking at the frost covered ground around their house. They sat in silence for what seemed sempiternal for Anna, letting the awkwardness of the situation soak in for quite a while. But Elsa caught Anna off guard with her words of understanding.

"You… You what?"

"I haven't told you how I feel about the situation last night, but since we're here now, I figured I would." Elsa stared off the top of the balcony, resting both arms on the railing that lined the edge, not looking at her sister while she talked.

Anna gulped. "I'm so sorry Elsa, I didn't want to-"

"No," Elsa interrupted, now looking at her sister, fully turned to face her, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I kept you in the dark for all these years. I'm sorry for not spending time with my only sister. I'm sorry for treating you like shit when all you wanted was to know what kept me away from you. I haven't been a good sister, but I swear that'll change."

Elsa hugged her sister. "I swear."

Anna stood there, her older sister wrapped around her. She didn't know what to say. Anna hugged her sister back in the same way that she was hugging Anna.

_Did that really just happen? Did your sister find some way to turn this whole thing back onto herself?_

Anna felt tears starting to well up behind her eyes.

_You don't realize how undeserving you are. Elsa needs better than you. She pours her forgiveness onto you like a waterfall, and you can't say a single word? Pathetic._

Anna felt her sister's skin, and detected chill bumps. Anna loosened her hold on her older sister, and smiled. "How about we go finish that game of war?"

Elsa sniffled from the chill of the air, and nodded. "I suppose. Although I don't always look forward to getting beat."

Anna laughed, "Beat? You're getting your ass kicked!"

Elsa laughed, letting out a snorting sound, which caused her to gasp, and then commence to laugh even more. Anna burst into laughter as well, doubling over and using the railing of the balcony for balance. After a few good seconds of uncontrollable laughter, the two sisters met each other's gaze, and made their way into the game room.


	3. War

Elsa opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to ease her weariness. She looked around and saw that she wasn't in her usual place of solitude. She wasn't in her bed, she was on a couch. It wasn't daytime either, instead it was still dark. There wasn't any books on the floor, instead it was clean. Her surroundings became more transparent as to where she was as her thought process kicked into gear. She had fallen asleep in the game room. She looked over the edge of the couch where she lay, cuddled in one of the blankets she remembered seeing in Anna's room, and saw the coffee table that lay in front of the television set, as well as her younger sister, who was asleep in a leather lounger adjacent to the table itself. She looked back down to the table, and saw the spoils and losses of the game of "War" that continued the long and language-ridden path that the siblings started weeks ago. She smiled, remembering what all happened last night.

_Getting my ass kicked huh?_ She studied the decks even longer.  _Looks like the tables have turned, my oh so humble sister._ Elsa felt her eyes start to become heavy again, and yawned, stretching her back, which caused it to pop a number of times. "Ugh," came an aghast report from her sister, who was now awake due to the effects of Elsa's stretching. "You know I hate when you do that."

Elsa let a tiny laugh leave her mouth, "I'll stop breaking my back in half when you learn to finish someone off in a card game."

Anna, now noticeably excited, jumped up from her resting place, causing Elsa to jump a little in her seat. "How was I supposed to know that I'd lose two aces in one stand-off!"

Elsa, remembering how easy it is to mess with her sister, took advantage of the situation."Well, you wouldn't have lost them if you could have had better cards!"

Anna's face became noticeably more red, despite making it hard to see with her freckles that were dotted all over her cheeks. "I can't control what my cards were worth!" Anna said, a little more frustrated.

Elsa smiled, "Apparently you can't control a game of 'War' either!"

Anna opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but then closed it, and let her head down, causing her hair to drape over her face. Elsa ran through a million responses to a million comebacks that she contemplated Anna would say, but wasn't prepared for what happened next. Elsa heard sniffles. Not any sniffles, but the short and solemn sniffles that she knew only as Anna's. Elsa immediately got up, and ran to her sister who was no more than four or five feet away from her position on the couch.

"Anna, I was kidding, you know there is no way that I'd ever mean anything like tha-"

Anna looked up suddenly, grabbing her sister. "Psyche," she said, inches away from her sister's face, causing Elsa to feel the warm breath of her younger sibling. Elsa didn't even have time to react to Anna's ruse before she was picked up by her younger sibling, and was thrown on the couch, her sister landing on top of her.

Anna grabbed Elsa's sides, remembering where she was ticklish at the most. She felt Elsa tense up, and then tightened her grip on her sisters hips, causing Elsa to curl into a ball of laughter.

"How are you able to pick me up?!" Elsa said through laughter, finding it difficult to move as Anna's fingers sent impulses through her whole body by tickling.

"You think I go to the gym to just get out of the house?" Anna asked jokingly. Elsa couldn't take much more. She had already started to feel tears well up behind her eyes, and any attempt to throw Anna off of her was pointless. Anna had her held down by pinning Elsa's arms with her legs, and sitting on her stomach, all while hitting every single spot Anna knew Elsa was ticklish at. Elsa looked up at her sister and saw no sign of mercy.  _Ah, fuck it._

Elsa rolled over, causing Anna's legs to slide up slightly, but just enough so to where they were within striking distance. Elsa then bit Anna's thigh tight enough to where she had to stand up.

"OW!" Anna exclaimed, holding the spot on her leg where she thought Elsa had taken a chunk out of. Elsa then knew that this was her moment to strike. She leaped from the couch where her sister had thrown her, and grabbed her sister around the waist.

Elsa lifted with all she could muster, and crashed her sister down on the lounger. Elsa pinned Anna using the same technique that was used against her moments ago. Anna looked up at her sister, shock in her eyes. "How…" Anna grabbed her sister's arm. "How did you get so strong?"

Elsa smiled devilishly, "You don't think that me and Punzel just go to the mall every day we spend together do you?" The smile on Elsa's face turned into something even more diabolical. "We don't just go to the gym to get out of the house, you know…" Elsa then slid down Anna's body, lifting up her shirt. Elsa forced both hands onto her younger sister's abdomen, and tickled Anna relentlessly.

Anna sputtered something at first, but was drowned out by a sea of laughter and jerking movements. Elsa didn't let up, letting Anna feel exactly how cruel she could be when she was messed with. But the older sister noticeably eased up on the torrential volley of tickles that she bequeathed on Anna, as she felt how toned Anna's abdomen was. She felt with her very own fingers how every muscle in her sister's midsection was formed, how they tensed when they were provoked by Elsa's warm, long fingers.

Anna noticed her sister's momentary withdrawal from her tickle assault, and acted quickly, lifting Elsa with her legs, causing her to lose balance, and falling to the floor with her, pinning Elsa's hands by holding her wrists to the floor.

Elsa, noticeably stunned, looked at her sister inquisitively. "How are you gonna do anything when your holding my hands down?" Anna chuckled, but not a happy chuckle. It was almost sultry, cocky even.

"Remember the time I tried to tell you a secret in your ear in elementary school, and as soon as I said one thing you jerked backwards and stated laughing?" Elsa's eyes widened with realization, as she met her sister's gaze. Anna leaned her head down, brushing Elsa's cheek with her own as she went by, letting her messy, red hair drape over her sister's face.

"I do," Anna whispered breathily into Elsa's ear, causing a huge smile to spread across the older sister's face. "A-Anna!" Elsa sputtered, trying to hold back laughter. Anna showed that she had authority over the situation by leaning in even closer to Elsa's ear.

"What's the matter sis," Anna whispered deeply, causing Elsa to burst out with laughter, "Can't keep it in anymore? Go on and laugh Elsa, you'll just be making this harder on yourself."

Elsa was about to cry from laughing too much. She knew it wasn't long before she couldn't take anymore. Elsa struggled intently to escape her sister's submission hold, but to no avail. Squirming and writhing only seemed to do little to none. "Just give up Elsa," Anna breathed. "We know who's gonna win this war."

Elsa, feeling a tear run down her cheek, finally gave up. "Okay, okay! I give! You win!" Elsa panted, unable to draw breath very quickly. Anna released her sister's arms, and fell to the floor beside where she lay, struggling for breath as well due to Elsa's excruciating struggle. Both sisters laid on the hardwood floor, struggling for air. Elsa, hearing her sister's deep breaths, turned around and faced Anna, meeting her deep blue eyes. "You may win at this tickling thing," Elsa gasped. "But I'll still take you to town in cards."

Anna released a single laugh in between inhales, smiling and patting her sister's head. "Yeah, keep talking shit sis."

* * *

Elsa and Anna sat outside on the balcony, bundled up in a coat and blankets, looking up at the stars. Anna had snuck downstairs to make her sister and herself a cup of hot chocolate, passing her parents' room, which brought a smile to her face as she heard her father let out a gruff and violent snore. Elsa sipped her hot chocolate, all the while staring at the cold December night that had set around their New York home. Anna looked over to see her sister staring intently into the darkness of their quiet, secluded neighborhood.

Elsa's hair blew gently with the faint wind, causing her signature single braid to dance lightly as it fell down the back of her rocking chair. Anna noticed that she was staring, but only too late, as her sister turned her head to meet Anna's gaze. Elsa smiled, closing he eyes as she did so, causing Anna to return the gesture. Elsa leaned her head back, letting out a groan as she pulled the blanket up farther on her legs.

"It's been WAY too long since we did anything like this," Elsa said as she ran her fingers through her hair, reaching the ponytail that held her braid intact, and pulling it out, letting her blonde hair fall three-fourths of the way down her back. "Woah." Anna's eyes were wide open with amazement at the length of her sister's hair. "When did your hair get so long?"

Elsa smiled, "It's the magic of coconut oil." Elsa stood, and made her way to Anna, turning around to sit where she could lay her head in Anna's lap, allowing her to play with her hair. "It also makes it super soft," Elsa added.

Anna sat there, unknowing of what to do. She looked at Elsa's face, seeing her eyes were closed, waiting. Suddenly, Elsa's crystal blue eyes opened, meeting Anna's.  _Jesus._ Anna's eyes searched deeply into her sister's.  _They never look this blue._ "It's okay," Elsa said, grabbing Anna's right hand, pulling it to her hair. "I like having my hair played with anyway."

Anna meticulously ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, feeling the softness and smoothness that her hair had to offer. Elsa's eyes closed shut again, as she let out a noise of pleasure from the back of her throat. The younger sister moved her other hand to her sister's tresses, and continued to bring her hands all the way through to the end, and then repeating the process until all of Elsa's hair spanned Anna's lap. Anna looked down at her sister's expressions as she slowly laced her fingers to and fro in the sea of blonde hair that belonged to her sister.  _Good God, what I'd give to have hair like this. Or at least to have my hair played with like this._

Minutes passed, and Anna hummed as her fingers made waves in Elsa's hair. Anna looked back down as she heard a faint breath emit from Elsa that sounded a little more out of the norm. Anna felt herself smile, and couldn't hold it back even if she tried, as she saw her sister had fallen asleep. She continued to stroke Elsa's white-blonde hair, and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Elsa's eyes blinked slowly, opening them gradually and smiling when she saw her sister and realized how she had been woken up. "Jeez, it's been forever since you've done that," she slurred through sleepy speech. She yawned, and stood up, leaning backwards, causing her to expose her abdomen to her younger sister. "I've missed it a lot."

Anna felt her face increase in temperature, and tried to hide her face in her arms as she let a goofy smile slide across her lips.  _I've missed it too. I've missed it more than you'll ever know._

Anna felt a tug on the collar of her jacket, lifting her head up out of her arms. "Hey," Elsa said, putting her arm around Anna, keeping a sly grin on her face the entire time. "I think it's about time for me to give you that present of yours."

Anna's eyes widened. "Oh, you think it's about time, huh?" She asked jokingly. Elsa pushed her sister playfully, letting a single, girly laugh discharge. "I could just keep it for myself, but I think you'd have more fun with it." Elsa grabbed Anna's arm, and pulled in the direction of the game room. "C'mon slowpoke," Elsa jeered. Anna laughed and followed her sister into the room connected to the balcony, all the while being tugged on by her older sister.

* * *

The warm air of the house felt good on Anna's cold, dry skin. She let out a sigh of relief upon releasing the heavy winter jacket she had donned before heading outside with her sister, causing Elsa to laugh at her younger sibling.

"What?" Anna inquired, still shedding layers of clothing off her body until she reached her pajamas. Elsa brought a hand up to her mouth, biting the length of her thumb as she watched her sister peel at least two different layers of warm clothes off her body.

"Nothing," she managed to say, despite holding back laughter. "I just forgot that my sister is a total wimp when it comes to cold weather."

Anna put a hand on one hip, and stuck her tongue out at her sister, bringing up a one-fingered gesture with her free hand. "Spin on it," Anna said, jokingly.

Elsa, thinking of a witty comment to add, started laughing as they made their way out of the game room. "Don't tempt me," she said, pointing a finger at her younger sister, putting a half smile across her face. "I haven't had any kind of action in forever!"

Anna felt her face blush again, but this time in a completely different way. It wasn't out of embarrassment, it was something entirely new, unbeknownst to the younger sibling.  _Wait. What does she mean by "In forever?"_ Anna looked up at her older sister, making her way into her room, motioning for Anna to follow.

Elsa stuck her head out of her door again, looking for her sister, who was dead in her tracks. "Anna!" She whispered loudly, snapping her sister back to a state of attention.

"Coming!" Anna whispered back, careful not to be so loud as to wake her father.

After tiptoeing into Elsa's room, Anna saw that Elsa had cleared a path through her room, making it easier to navigate in and out. Elsa was sitting on her bed, and stood up quickly, hiding her hands behind her back. "Come here," Elsa said, patting the bed. "You'll wanna sit down for this."

Anna made her way to the bed, and sat down as instructed. "Okay," Elsa began, putting one arm on Anna's shoulder. "I have a hard time getting to find time to spend with you, and I'm aware of this."

Anna looked into her sister's gaze.  _Yeah, no shit._

"Since I'm not always around, I don't get to listen to the things that you like very much, and it pains me to say so."

_Feeling the sting here too, sis._

"However, being around does give me the chance to be pretty observant."

_My sister observes me?_

"Seeing all the bands that are on your t-shirts, I figured a little something out for you."

_Oh sweet, she probably got me some new band merch, or someth-_

Anna's thoughts were cut short as a single envelope was put into her lap. Anna looked down at the paper packet, and then reacted by tearing it open, not caring an ounce for neatness. She finally got to where she could fish out what was inside the envelope, and pulled out a single ticket.

"No way," Anna stared at the ticket, eyes wide as ever. She shot her head up at her sister, keeping her intent gaze prevalent on her face. "No fucking way."

Her older sister put on a smile, and looked her sister dead in the eyes. "Way."

Anna jumped up and squealed, all while grasping the ticket her sister had given her. Elsa let out a laugh, and caused Anna to blush again. "I'm sorry for fangirling," Anna said, smiling at her sister. "But I have been looking for tickets to Issue's World Tour for weeks and they've been sold out!"

Elsa brought a hand to her chin, giving a perpetual look of pondering that was obviously fake, and then looked at her sister. "I guess it's a good thing I bought two of them then," she said as she pulled a ticket out of her pocket, holding it highly between her right thumb and index finger so Anna could see it.

Anna looked down from her sister's ticket. "Get out of here," she said, not believing what she was seeing.

"By the way," Elsa said, stuffing the ticket into her pocket again, "do you have a band t-shirt I could borrow?"

Elsa barely had any time to interact before realizing that Anna had flung herself around her sister's neck, pushing her face into Elsa's neck. Elsa could feel tears coming from Anna's eyes, and wrapped her arms around her younger sibling's torso, rubbing the upper part of her back. "I just thought that it was time for me to spend a day with my little sis."

Anna sniffled, and let out a single chuckle, causing her to have to sniffle again, spoke into Elsa's neck. "You're the best sister ever." Elsa pulled Anna off of her, and leaned in to kiss Anna's forehead, before pulling back to smile and wink at her younger sister.

"You better remember that forever, rabbit."

_Oh trust me. I will._

_I fucking will._

 


	4. Comedown

Anna looked down at her phone, makeup still being applied, after hearing the device vibrate twice, indicating a text message. There was a message from Elsa on the lock screen, reading "Hurry up rabbit its time to go!"

Anna smiled, seeing how Elsa managed to slip up on her grammar within the message, a feat that is very rare from her sister. Anna applied the finishing touches on her eye liner and lipstick, and looked into the stand-up mirror. She studied her color coordinated outfit, from her destroyed acid washed skinny jeans, to her three-quarter sleeve raglan with the "Issues" logo across the chest. She had her hair down for a change, and parted her bangs to one side, allowing her hair to cover one slipped on an unreal amount of wristbands that she kept in a basket in her bathroom, and walked out of the bathroom after spraying a tiny, but noticeable amount of perfume on. She was walking down the steps of the stairs when she saw someone she knew as her sister, but didn't recognize as such.

Elsa stood there, arms crossed and supporting her skinny stature with one leg, wearing a pair of dark red skin-tight jeans that had holes and scratches covering the pants from the legs to the waist. Some holes even exposed more of Elsa than Anna had even seen in her life. Elsa also had on one of Anna's "Betraying the Martyrs" cut-off shirts, showing a black, strapless sports bra underneath. Elsa had her hair in her signature single braid, letting the hair at the front of her head coax itself back with the braid that she brought over her right shoulder, letting it drape down her chest like a golden-white curtain. Her eyeliner came off past her eyes slightly, giving her a very appealing look.  _Oh my God._ Anna stopped midway down the stairs. She looked down to examine her outfit. _Here's to hoping I look that hot._

"Are you ready?" Came a sweet voice that snapped Anna's head up. Anna smiled, meeting her sister's now teal gaze, causing her to stammer.

"Oh, um, yes! Gimme, like, just one second. I have to grab something for the trip!" Anna raced back up the stairs clumsily, and turned to her bedroom door. She felt her cheeks.

* * *

_There's that feeling again._ Anna could feel the heat from her face transfer to her hands, indicating that she had indeed felt some sort of reaction in her body. She took some deep breaths, hoping that they would help driver the fever in her cheeks away.  _For fuck's sake, am I getting sick? I can't be getting sick today, especially not on the one day I get to spend with Elsa._  Anna felt her cheeks again, noticing a drop in temperature. She took one last deep breath, and turned back around to go down the stairs.

As she reached the halfway marks of the staircase, she saw her mother talking to Elsa. She listened in on their conversation as she continued to close the distance between them with each step on the flight of stairs.

"What time does this concert end?" Their mom was looking at Elsa up and down, trying to compute her meaning or purpose for Elsa's new style.

"To be honest mom, I don't really know," Elsa said, looking up at the roof, arms crossed. "But in all honesty, I don't really care either. Today is my day to spend with Anna, and I intend on spending every second I can with her."

Anna stopped in her tracks, now maybe five feet away from her sister and mother.  _Oh my God. That was seriously the one thing my sister could possibly say that makes me wanna cry._ Anna smiled, and reached out to hug her sister.  _Don't worry Elsa._ Anna wrapped both her arms over Elsa's shoulders, locking each hand to the opposite shoulder of her sister, pulling her whole front body into contact with her sister's back.  _Today is gonna be the best day I can possibly make it for you._

Elsa turned around, a smile visible across her lips. "Are you ready to go now slowpoke?"

Anna looked up at her sister's face and returned the smile that her sister was showing her. "I'm all set."

The sister's mom hugged her two daughters at the same time, wrapping an arm around both of them on each side. "I want you girls to be safe. Text me when you get there, text me when you're coming home. Understood?"

Both girls looked at their mother and at the same time replied with, "Yes Ma'am!"

Their mother smiled, and let go of them. "Go have fun."

* * *

Anna sat in the passenger seat of Elsa's car, looking out the window with a goofy look on her face as they passed the many tall buildings that riddled the New York landscape. She had one of her two earbuds in, in case her sister wanted to say something to her. They had been driving for about an hour, which didn't seem that long for the younger sibling, as Elsa quite often struck up conversations with her younger sister; usually regarding what she would encounter at this concert, having never been to one of this magnitude in her life. Anna couldn't help but smile as her sister asked another question.

"Am I going to have to push someone down?" Elsa asked, eyes still fixed on the road ahead of them. "Because I'm not entirely sure I'm strong enough to do much of anything to anyone."

Anna looked over at her sister, and laughed. "You had more than enough strength to lift me up and slam me on a chair!"

Elsa started to laugh too. "Yeah, but that was only because you were tickling me!" The older sister met Anna's eyes. "Don't ever tickle me and expect to not get fucked up."

Anna raised an eyebrow.  _Well she did bite my damn leg, so I believe that statement ten out of ten times._ "Hopefully you don't mind getting pushed around too much," Anna said, halfway thinking the same thing to herself. "Or groped, for that matter. I really don't like getting pushed in the pit all that much, but-."

Elsa turned her attention from the road again to look at her sister. "Groped?" She interrupted, a hint of bitterness in her tone of voice.

Anna looked at her sister with a serious gaze. "Yes, groped. No one can really control what goes on in a mosh pit or when you crowd surf, honestly."

Elsa put her eyes back on the road, grabbing the steering wheel harder than before. Both girls rode in silence for a few minutes, and Anna was about to put her headphones back in to ease the awkwardness. "Have…"

Anna looked over to see her sister struggle to get her words to cooperate, and dropped her earbuds, intent on listening to whatever her sister might ask.

"Have you ever… Been handled before? Like in one of your mosh pits, or whatever?" Elsa asked, still focused on the road, but her cheeks becoming more and more flushed.

Anna looked at her sister and grabbed her hand, clenched tightly on the steering wheel. "If I had, I wouldn't go back Elsa." Anna felt the coldness of the back of her sister's hand as she tried to comfort her. "I never have been touched by someone against my will at a concert, and the moment that it happens to me is the moment where I will walk away from everything that has to do with concerts."

Elsa stayed transfixed to the road. "Good," she said, turning her head to meet her sister's eyes once again, "because as long as I'm here with you, no one is gonna lay a finger on you but me."

Anna stared at her sister, even after Elsa turned her attention back to the road, leaving her hand on the back of Elsa's.  _Woah, where'd that come from? I knew I had a protective sister when it came to privacy, or her World of Warcraft account, but I didn't know she was protective of me._ Anna's eyes opened with realization at the deliberation of what she had just thought.  _My sister is protective of me._ Anna looked back to the window, watching the many different buildings and people pass her by.

"I love you Elsa." Anna felt her hand become encompassed by her sister's, now warm due to Anna's hand, her fingers becoming intertwined with Elsa's.

"I love you too, Anna."

* * *

Elsa pulled into the long line of cars that was vying to get good parking spots. She halfway grunted, noticing that there was a fast pass line, and every vehicle that pulled into the venue's parking area took all the good spots. "So much for getting here early," she huffed.

Anna looked over at her sister, pulling the left earbud out from behind her hair. "Did you say something, Elsa?"

The older sister looked at Anna, and couldn't help but smile as she saw her sister's excitement plastered all over her happy expression. "Nothing sis, just glad we got here safe. Traffic was horrible today, wasn't it?"

Anna closed her eyes and smiled. "I don't actually like to pay attention to whether or not traffic is bad," Anna said, putting both arms behind her head, stretching her back. "It's kinda fun to actually look at people. Not being a stalker, but people watching can actually tell you a lot about who they are."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, steadily getting closer to the venue guard to receive directions to a parking place. "Well, what can you tell me about those girls right there?" Elsa pointed to a twosome of girls, walking past the line of cars to the express line, tickets in hand. Anna looked to the two that Elsa was pointing at and brought her hand up to her mouth, holding her bottom lip with her right index finger and the length of her thumb.

"Well, from what I can tell, they seem to have ridden together," the younger sister started. "They have probably been friends forever, judging by the jokes and pushing on each other. The one on the right has a ton of wristbands, so maybe she is trying to cover something up, like self-induced scars or a tattoo."

Elsa was starting to become impressed, and looked over at her sister. She also made notice of the amount of wristbands that Anna wore on her right arm, as the younger sibling was making hand gestures as she talked. Elsa shook her head, and turned her attention back to the line of cars she was in, the length between her and getting a parking place vastly shortened.

"Not to mention that they're gay," Anna said, still watching the two girls as they strode into the concert.

Elsa's eyes widened, and she turned to look at Anna, whose attention was elsewhere. "They're what?"

Anna turned to look at Elsa's questioning gaze, and nodded slightly. "Yeah, they're gay. It's pretty obvious."

Elsa let an eyebrow creep up her forehead. "What makes it obvious, then?"

Anna chuckled slightly, and looked at her sister. "The first red flag is that she had a wallet in her back pocket. Second off, they were playing around and the one on the right grabbed the left one's butt. Hard." Anna started to smile. "And she didn't even flinch."

Elsa laughed, remembering now that she might have saw that. "Well, kudos to you for your people watching skills."

Anna giggled, "It comes with lots of free time." Anna pointed towards the line of cars. "You're up."

Elsa directed her attention back to the venue guard, now waving to the car that the sisters both rode in. Elsa let out a grateful sigh. "It's about time, I could use a drink." Elsa ran her fingers through her white-gold locks, stopping her hand before reaching her single braid that led down to her chest.

_Well that was adorable. How the hell does she not have a boyfriend yet?_ Anna watched as her older sister handed the tickets to the venue guard, and he directed them to a parking spot, adjacent to a light pole.

"Sweet, that'll help us find our car when we get done," Elsa said, looking at the light pole. "Did you see that guard?"

Anna snapped to reality, realizing that she had been staring at Elsa. "Uh, no… I wasn't, uh, paying attention I guess."

Elsa unlocked her seatbelt, and checked her makeup in the mirror. "Well, I noticed him. Maybe I should come to these things more often," Elsa said jokingly.

Anna laughed dryly, hearing her sister's words.  _Yeah, or maybe you shouldn't. If any guy is gonna date my sister, I have to approve._  Anna smiled to herself.  _Good luck to anyone getting past my guidelines._

* * *

Anna let out a sigh of relief as she stepped in the crowded venue, and turned to see her sister getting searched with handheld metal detectors. Elsa stood, arms outstretched as the sensors tried to pick up any traces of metal.  _I hope she can handle this. It's definitely not for the faint of heart, and I know Elsa doesn't handle people well._ Elsa was waved through, and found her sister leaned up against a wall, waiting for her. Elsa walked toward her, taking note of her surroundings as she passed by the different kinds of people and breathed in the many different smells. She finally reached Anna, and hugged her.

"We finally made it," Anna said, her sister's arms wrapped around her.

"We sure did," Elsa confirmed, looking around. She stretched backwards, causing her back to pop louder than normal. Anna noticeably cringed at the sound of her sister's contortion-induced noises that seemed to make her feel them as well. Elsa looked at her sister's expression, and put a hand behind her head. "Sorry, sis," she said, scratching the back of her head. "I keep forgetting you hate that."

"It's not that I hate it, it just sounds painful." The younger girl was looking at her sister with an appearance of concern.

Elsa smiled and put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "It doesn't hurt, I promise." She looked over to the bar on the other side of the crowded room, now overtaken with many people; smoke filling the air. "I'm going to grab me a beer, and since I'm the cool sister…" Elsa's voice trailed off.

Anna looked at her sister with questioning eyes at first, but then smiled with realization as her sister shot her a devilish smirk. "This is the part where you say, 'I'll buy you a drink Anna!'"

Elsa laughed, "I always knew I had a smartass sister." She pulled a few bills out of her back pocket, and playfully pushed her sister on the arm as she started to walk away. "Don't go anywhere, alright? I left my phone in the car, so I won't be able to find you." Elsa then turned away completely, making her way to the line at the front of the bar.

_Man, this is fucking great. My sister is hanging out with me again, I'm at my dream concert, I look hot… Everything's going right today._  Anna laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head slightly.  _Here's to hoping it'll stay that way._

"What're you laughing about?"

The gruff voice behind the younger sibling startled her, causing her to snap back to reality. After a few quick breaths, Anna regained her thought process, and realized just who was standing behind her. At this time, a heavy-hitting bass drum kicked in, followed up by the sound of a crash cymbal and a drum line, causing the venue walls to shake. A guitar blasted into the speakers, shredding any attempts of communication with anyone into useless little pieces. The opening act of the evening started up with one of their heaviest songs, and everyone in the crowd in front of the barriers keeping them away from the stage was jumping or moving. Two people were trying to start a pit not even ten feet away from where Anna was, but she didn't move an inch.

_I spoke WAY too fucking soon._ Anna turned on her heels, and faced the figure who was so extremely close that she could smell the alcohol on his breath and in his clothes.

"Hello, Kristoff."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Anna yelled, crossing her arms and distributing her weight to her right leg, causing her to lean slightly in a very sarcastic manner.

"What, am I not supposed to be here? Can I not have a good time anymore?" The tall, muscled up male said in a loud, breathy voice that burned Anna's nostrils with the overbearing stench of booze.

"I don't mean here as in the concert," Anna said, halfway turning her head to escape Kristoff's foul breath. "I mean what are you doing talking to me?"

Kristoff chuckled sarcastically. "If I remember correctly, you don't have a reason to be mad at me! But I've got a damn good reason to be mad at you!"

Anna scoffed, and turned around, disgusted by the man's comment. "Get away from me Kristoff," she yelled over the music. Anna went to move to a different spot in the venue, but was suddenly jerked backwards by her arm.

Kristof had grabbed Anna's arm and yanked back hard. "Hey!" The man yelled. "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me why the hell you left me for no reason!"

Anna jerked relentlessly, grunting with every effort she made. "No! Let go!"

Kristoff started to pull her closer, grabbing the younger sibling with his other hand on the shoulder, wrapping his fingers into Anna's shirt. "Tell me!" He screamed.

Anna felt tears well up into her eyes at the thought that she was in a hostile predicament, and very possibly could get hurt. She felt a tear stroll down her cheek, which caused Kristoff to become furious. He pulled Anna in to where her face was encompassed by his chest, feeling the wetness of Anna's tear soak through his shirt and onto his skin.

"You think you can just walk out on me?!" He screamed into Anna's face. "After all we did and what we went through you think you can just walk out of my life?!"

Anna couldn't move. She was petrified with fear as her former boyfriend screamed a torrent of harsh words and accusations into her face. Everything was too much for her. The music was blaring even louder and heavier than before, people had started mosh pits everywhere, the smoke that filled the air wasn't just ordinary cigarette smoke from what Anna could determine as she breathed it in, and people were bumping into her as she was being intimidated by an ex-lover.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Kristoff shouted as he shook Anna.

Anna looked up at him with teary eyes, and didn't say a word. Kristof chuckled dryly, and pushed his head into Anna's. "Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to make you listen then," he whispered into Anna's ear as he released his grip from Anna's elbow and pushed it down to her stomach, going all the way down until his rather large hand was between Anna's legs.

_No. No no no no no please no. Anything but this. Anything._ Anna's eyes were pouring tears now, unable to move from the grip of the man who held her in place. She looked around trying to yell for help, but no words came out of her mouth as she gasped from the motions of Kristoff's hand between her thighs.

"You miss this, don't you?" He asked, breathing heavily into Anna's face. "You know you do."

Anna closed her eyes, unable to think or act, tears streaming down the side of her face onto Kristof's shirt.  _Oh my God, please someone help me…_

"HEY FUCKHOLE!"

Anna's eyes shot open as she felt a cold liquid that reeked of alcohol splash off of Kristoff's face and clothes, causing him to release the younger girl from his forceful grasp. She wheeled around quickly to see Elsa standing there, a red plastic cup in hand, with an arm outstretched towards the area where his sister was being attacked at. Anna ran and threw herself into Elsa's arms, tears continuously flowing without hindrance from her eyes, as she pushed her face into the side of Elsa's neck.

"H-He… He tried to…" Anna stammered, unable to breathe between sobs.

Elsa rubbed her sister's back. "I know what he did," Elsa said, pushing her younger sister off of her. "Now give me a second before I bash his fucking head in." Elsa stormed to where Kristoff was drying his face with his shirt, and tapped on his shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?!" He yelled at Elsa.

"Just a little payback is all," Elsa said coyly. The older sister then brought a foot up into Kristoff's masculine area, causing him to double over in pain. Elsa then kicked hard to the man's legs, causing him to lose balance and fall over into a group of people that were trying to stay out of a mosh pit. "And stay away from my fucking sister!" Elsa turned around and marched her way to Anna, grabbing her sister by the hand and pulling her towards the exit.

Anna was drying her eyes, and saw where Elsa was leading them to. "But the concert just started a few minutes ago!"

Elsa snapped around, and pushed a finger into Anna's chest. "You said in the car that the moment you EVER got handled in any way, that you would walk away from that concert, didn't you?"

Anna looked into Elsa's serious eyes, and swallowed. She nodded her head yes. Elsa pulled her younger sibling in to hold her closely, grabbing her around the waist and back. "Then we're leaving. I'm not letting you get hurt. Ever." Elsa pulled away from the sister's embrace and looked Anna deeply into her eyes. "You can explain who that douche was in the car, alright? I wanna know everything," Elsa said, pointing her finger back up to Anna's face.

Anna nodded, and looked downwards, letting her long red hair flow over her face.

"Good," Elsa said, "Let's head home."

 


	5. Promises Made...

Elsa stared at the road, fairly dark, but slightly illuminated by the many cars that passed down its long stretch. The hum of the Nissan that she was driving soothed her, letting her absorb every bump and imperfection she managed to find on the road as she drove home. The older sister closed her eyes for a split second, and positioned her head backwards, letting out a small sigh as she did so. There was nothing she could do to take away whatever pain that her younger sibling was feeling, and it became increasingly apparent as she would look over regularly to see Anna wiping her cheeks, or staring out the window. Elsa looked over another time to see her sister swallow hard.

"Thirsty?" Elsa asked, inquisitively.

Anna sniffled, without breaking eye contact with the window where she stared into nothingness. She nodded, letting out a faint noise of confirmation that was distorted with broken pitch.

"Me too," Elsa said, flipping on her turn indicator to head into a little pub that wasn't very busy. "Plus I never got to get you your beer."

Anna did nothing, watching out the window, motionless. Elsa tried again, "which kinda sucks, because the beer I wasted on that guy was the most expensive twelve-ounce I've ever had the discontentment of buying." Elsa looked over to her sister, still staring into the void.

Elsa smiled "You owe me eight bucks by the way."

Elsa heard Anna blow more air out of her nose than usual, indicating a laugh that was kept in.

_Well it looks like you can still be the older sister._ Elsa let a smile fall upon her lips.  _Feels pretty damn good actually._

* * *

Elsa looked over her menu at her sister, studying her demeanor. She had the menu laid down on the table unfolded, as to see everything that the small diner had to offer. She held her head up with both of her hands that were placed under her chin, letting her fingers come to rest on her freckled cheeks. Elsa smiled, remembering all the times that Anna displayed the same procedure every time that the two sisters ate together. Anna looked up and made eye contact with her sister, keeping her menu-studying posture all the while. Anna grinned slightly, and then looked back down to the menu, keeping the slight smile on her red-pink lips. Elsa looked back down at the menu without letting her grin fade, and started looking over the appetizers.

"Hi, I'm Kaye, and I'll be your server this evening. What could I get the lovely couple to drink tonight?"

Elsa looked up from the appetizer section to see a woman, in about her early twenties with honey-brown hair that draped to just past her shoulders, holding a notepad and a pen, ready to take an order.

"Uh…" Elsa slurred out.  _Couple? Did she say couple?_

Anna giggled, "I'll have a scotch on the rocks please." The younger sister looked over to Elsa, who was now blushing and doing a very poor job of hiding it by placing her menu in front of her face, looking up at the woman taking drink orders. Anna smiled and held in a snort at the sight o her sister's feeble attempts to mask her embarrassment at the waitress' comment. "You gonna order Elsa," Anna said sweetly, smirking at her older sister. "Or am I going to have to order something for you?"

Elsa looked at her sister who was leaned over the table, arms crossed across the tabletop, developing an almost unnoticeable view of Anna's freckled cleavage. "Y-Yeah, uh… I'll have the, uh, Irish coffee please," Elsa stuttered, catching herself looking at Anna's breasts, turning away immediately.

The waitress put a smile on her face and outstretched an arm. "I'll need to see some I.D. please," she said sweetly. Elsa reached an unsteady hand into her purse and pulled her wallet out, handing it over to Kaye. She looked it over and gave it right back to the older sister, keeping the smile on her face. "I'll be right back with your drinks," she said, before turning towards the kitchen and walking away.

"Oh Elsa, you should've seen how you looked after that whole 'couple' comment," Anna laughed, almost doubling over the table. Elsa's cheeks were still red, but they were fading as she grew more aware of how she reacted to the state of affairs that had occurred moments ago.

"Well, I mean, we look so much alike, maybe she meant 'couple' as in 'a couple of sisters?'" Elsa asked, almost looking for some reassurance.

Anna shook her head. "No, I don't quite think she meant it like that!" Both sisters laughed, drawing attention to them by the four other people who had decided to dine out tonight as well. The sisters realized that they had laughed louder than anticipated, and both tried to contain their laughter, causing them to become red in the face again as they looked at each other from opposite ends of the booth that they were sitting at.

Elsa tried to catch her breath. She looked all around the establishment they were seated in, and soaked in the Irish atmosphere that it had to offer. There were green and gold banners hanging from the roof that read "Pappy O'Reiley's Boxing Tournament Champion" ranging from the years of 1963 to 2013. The bar was made entirely out of cobblestone, with stained hardwood tops, giving it an original look about it. Numerous beverages were on tap, and just past the bar was a massive widescreen television with a hockey game between Florida and Philadelphia ensuing.

"Kristoff is his name," Anna said, looking down at the tabletop.

Elsa snapped out of her pub-inspection mode, and focused on her younger sister who had totally caught her off guard.

"That dick I poured your beer on?"

Anna nodded, confirming Elsa's inquiry. She looked out the window, brushing her hair over her ear, exposing her face to her sister. "Well, there was a time when I thought that he wasn't a dick."

Anna twirled her wrist, holding the glass of whiskey while she watched the golden-brown liquid swirl with her motions. She downed the glass within seconds, and reached over to the bottle that sat between her and Elsa. She poured herself another shot and twirled her wrist again, following suit to the same procedure as before. Elsa watched her sister, unable to speak.

_C'mon Elsa, be the big sister here. She's obviously distraught. Say something to her._

Elsa leaned up like she was going to speak, but couldn't hear any words come out.

_Come on, it can't be that hard! Just say something to her!_

"How long were you guys dating before things started going south?" Elsa held her drink, and looked down into it, hearing the white foam fizz as it bubbled to the brim of her glass. She heard Anna shift in her chair, being a little anxious about answering the question. Elsa looked up at her younger sister.

_Nice going, fucktard._ "I mean, you don't have to answer it if you don't want to!" The elder girl said, giving vivid hand gestures to ensure her sincerity.

Anna smirked, "Nah, its fine." The younger girl downed another shot of the whiskey and sat the glass on the table, swallowing hard. She let out a grunt and shook her head back and forth, feeling the effects of the alcohol on her throat as it burned all the way down. She looked up at her sister, and met her eyes. "We dated for about half a year, and then after his birthday, things started to go bad."

Elsa sipped her hard drink, and looked at her sister with worrisome eyes. She swallowed the warm liquid, feeling the effects on her body. "And why did it go bad from there?"

Anna smiled, but not a smile of joy. The smile was something dark, as if something the she abhorred had become a grim reality. "Because that was when I had sex for the first time."

Elsa felt her cheeks become red with anger as her younger sister told her how she had been guilt-tripped into having sex with Kristof for his nineteenth birthday. "We had only done certain things prior to his birthday. We both would get handsy with each other, but I wouldn't let him have sex with me." She took another sip of the cool spirit. "Not yet, anyway."

Elsa pulled her hands together, resting her head onto her knuckles. She knew what she wanted to ask, but she didn't know how to say it.

_Ask her. She's opening up to you._ Elsa frowned, shifting her head's position to rest her lips on her hands now, hiding her expression.  _You're lucky that she's willing to be open, especially after letting yourself be a shut in for so long._

"But I don't guess I can do anything about it anymore," Anna said, filling her glass again, watching the last drops of whiskey fall into the shot.

"Were you ready for it?" Elsa asked suddenly, without realizing that she had said it.

Anna stopped her glass-swiveling mid turn, and looked up at her sister. She let out a slurred laugh, closing her eyes, and dropping her head, letting her long red locks of hair cascade down past her face. "I'm eighteen, Elsa," looking back up at her sister, smiling coyly. "I don't figure I'd need a permission slip to have sex."

Elsa felt herself chuckle, "Alright take it easy, smartass."

Anna let the smile slide off of her face. "I don't think I was ready, though." The younger sister swigged back the last of the drops that the liquor bottle had to offer. "I mean, we didn't even date very long before I gave it up." Anna's voice was slurred and distorted, indicating the level of her intoxication. "I don't know what came over me, but I felt bad that I hadn't given him more than what I already have," Anna continued, letting herself fall lower in her chair.

Elsa put a hand over her mouth, covering the smile that was induced by her drunken sister's spill of words that were barely intelligible as they rolled off of her lips.

Anna let out a small hiccup, and looked back at her sister. "Plus his dick wasn't even that big."

Elsa lost all control of her laughter at her sister's comment, bending over to try and calm her muscles that tensed with every pulse of her laughter. However, although she laughed, Elsa could feel something else inside of her, eating away at the lining of her stomach.

Anna, seeing her sister in such excessive happiness and unable to control her own due to her blood-alcohol content, started to chuckle, which erupted in a full blown laugh before too long. Elsa's eyes started to tear up, and she was clutching her stomach, all the while trying to hold her laughter in by covering her mouth with her free hand. The older sister felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. The vibrations seemed to calm Elsa down, as she finally came into control of actions again, and reached into her pocket, wiping a laugh-induced tear from her eye. There was a text message from Rapunzel, but Elsa disregarded the text bubble and noticed the time. Elsa looked over at her sister, who was letting out giddy little giggles that seemed to radiate cuteness to the older sister.

"Hey Anna, we gotta get home. It's 10:53."

Anna looked at her sister, her freckled cheeks were flushed, causing her eyes to look extremely blue. "Aw, I don't really wanna go," Anna said in a less mature voice. She reached over and grabbed Elsa's hands. "I'm having a lot of fun."

Elsa felt the warmth of Anna's hands on her own, causing her to smile girlishly, showing her extremely white teeth. "I'm having a really good time too, but mom'll be worried sick." Elsa stood up and grabbed her coat off of the back of her seat, slinging the faux-fur lined parka over her back, causing the hood to engulf her face entirely. Elsa fixated the hood, and helped her sister to her feet, handing Anna her jacket. "Wait by the door," Elsa said, pointing a finger to Anna's chest. "I'm just gonna pay for your buzz, and then we'll get out of here, alright?"

Anna smiled and nodded, letting out a few giggles along the way to the door of the pub. Elsa watched to make sure her sister made it to the door safely, and then made her way to the counter to pay, where Kaye was smiling, waiting on the older sister.

"Did you two enjoy your night?" The waitress asked. Elsa looked back at Anna who was leaning up against the wall, humming while she smiled and looked at the roof, exposing her flushed, freckled cheeks. Elsa smiled shyly, and turned back to look at Kaye.

"Yeah, I think we did."

* * *

Elsa opened the door for her sister, who had been attacked with a case of the giggles, and helped Anna inside the car.

"You aren't drunk enough to not remember how to buckle up are you?" Elsa asked Anna as she bent over to get close to her, jokingly.

The younger sister scoffed playfully and leaned in close to her sister's head. "I'm never too drunk not to do anything, Elsa," Anna whispered past Elsa's right side of her face. Elsa could smell the alcohol on Anna's breath, and the scent, along with the hotness of her breath, made the hair on the back of her neck and arms stand on end.

Elsa pulled away, clearing her throat. "Well then, let's get home you drunk fuck."

Anna sang along to every pop song that came on the radio as Elsa drove, even if she had no clue which song it was, much to Elsa's amusement.

"'Cause ev'rybody talks, babe!" Anna sang slightly out of tune to the song by Neon Trees, and Elsa couldn't hold back the goofy grin she felt encroach upon her lips. Anna tugged at Elsa's arm, "C'mon, sing with me! The song is almost over!"

Elsa looked over at her sister who put on a pouty face, shaking a lower lip to her older sister.  _Ah, I can't say no to that._

"Everybody talks, everybody talks," Elsa sang suddenly, causing Anna to giggle with joy as she joined her sister in the final lyrics.

"Everybody talks baaaaaaabe!" The two sisters both put every ounce of their voice into the last note, ending the song with laughter. Anna threw her hands behind her head and leaned her chair back, turning over onto her side. Elsa saw this out of the corner of her eye, and poked Anna in the back where she was ticklish, causing Anna to jerk a little.

"Hey, don't go to sleep," Elsa chuckled. "We're, like, five minutes from home!"

Anna yawned loudly, and stretched her back. "I'm not trying to sleep," the younger sister said. "I'm just hoping that I'm not drunk enough to not remember everything tomorrow."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her sibling. "I thought that you were never too drunk to not do anything?" Anna laughed again, and sat up as she started to get familiar with her surroundings, remembering that this was near her neighborhood. "Okay smartass, I didn't know you'd quote me on that."

10 minutes later, Elsa poked her head into the door of her dark house, and looked over to where the living room was. All of the lights were off, and the television had been switched off as well. Elsa listened intently for about three seconds before smiling as she heard her father's signature thunderous roar that he called a snore. The older sister turned around and motioned for Anna to come to her. Anna, upon seeing her sister's hand gesture, tiptoed her way ever so silently to Elsa's position on the porch, right in front of the main entrance to their house.

"Everything's good," Elsa whispered. "Mom and Dad went to bed."

Anna squinted her eyes, looking all throughout the house as far as her visual capabilities would allow. "How do you know that they're asleep?"

Almost as an answer to Anna's question, her dad let out another vicious guttural reverberation that Anna had come to accept as her father's natural snore.

"Makes sense," the younger girl stated.

Elsa nodded with a smile on her face, and pointed towards the staircase. "C'mon Anna," Elsa whispered to her sister, grabbing her warm, soft palms and interlocking her fingers with her own. "We gotta go to bed."

Anna smiled and laughed quietly to herself. "Yes mother," said under her breath, feeling Elsa squeeze her hand playfully at the younger sister's comment.

* * *

Anna sat at the edge of her bed as Elsa took care of everything. She had put Anna's contacts into her solution case, turned on the fan, as she remembered that Anna liked her room cool, arranged her bed so Anna could lay comfortably, and even picked out clothes for her sister to sleep in. "You do realize that I'm not all that drunk anymore," Anna said as she watched her sister lay sleepwear beside her.

"Yeah, I'm aware," Elsa said, helping her sister up off the edge of her bed. "But I'm just reminding you that I'm the best sister ever."

Anna looked deeply into her sister's eyes, grabbing Elsa's arms. "Promise me that you always will be? Always?"

Elsa smiled at her sister, "I couldn't say no if I wanted to." The older sibling pulled Anna in closely for an affectionate hug, and the two embraced for what seemed like an eternity for Anna. Elsa pulled away, holding her sister's shoulders still. "Now, put your arms up."

Without thinking, Anna lifted her arms above her head, allowing Elsa to grab a hold of Anna's shirt and pull it off with relative ease, exposing Anna's toned back and freckled shoulders. Anna let her eyes close as she felt her sister rub her skin across her back as she reached for the other shirt on her bed. Anna felt the soft fabric of her sleepwear go over her head, and traverse all the way down past her waistline. Anna's eyes shot open in surprise as she felt her bra become loose, realizing that Elsa had managed to undo the loops that held it in place without touching the bra itself, unhooking it with her shirt on. Elsa reached a hand into Anna's short sleeve, and found her strap to her bra, pulling it out of the sleeve.

"Elsa," Anna asked, a hint of bewilderment in her voice. "How did you?"

Elsa undid Anna's pants from behind, pulling with a grunt a she slid off Anna's skinny jeans from her ladylike thighs. "I do that to myself all of the time," Elsa said, patting Anna's legs to indicate for her to raise her foot. "Plus I remember that you like to sleep in a tee shirt and panties, anyway."

Anna blushed and smiled at the thought of how much her sister remembered of her, whether it be a large or small detail. Elsa smiled at her sister, motioning to Anna's bed. "It's time for bed, rabbit."

Elsa tucked in the sheets around Anna's skinny, but developed body as she lay in her bed. Anna looked up at her sister and took notice that everything that she did today, as focused on Anna.

_What did I do to deserve a sister like this? I mean really, Elsa's perfect. No, she's beyond perfect. Every little thing she did today was to appease me. Me._

She felt a kiss on her forehead, breaking up Anna's train of thought. Everything in Anna's eyes became brighter, making her flush in her cheeks and causing her hair to stand up.

_Woah, fuck. What the hell was that?_ Anna took notice to the chill bumps that formed on her arms and legs.  _Did I really just feel that from a kiss to the forehead? I've never felt that before, not even with Kristoff._

"I love you, Anna," Elsa said with a smile as she turned on her heel and made her way to the door. Anna snapped to, and looked at her sister.

"Hey, Elsa?"

The older girl stopped in her tracks and turned to meet Anna's gaze. "You promise me that it can be like this?" The younger sibling asked. "Always?"

Elsa smiled and pushed her fingers through her hair, letting her head follow the motion of her hand.

"I promise," Elsa said, turning towards the door again, giving one last look to her sister before leaving her for the night.

"Always."


End file.
